


Just Keep Shopping by thankyouforexisting [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU-Murder Familyoutsider pov, AU-They don't know he's a cannibal, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibal Puns, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, REALLY bad cannibal puns, Suit Shop, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Just Keep Shopping by thankyouforexistingSummary: Dana doesn’t say anything. Her lady boner for Alana must be pretty obvious. She clears her throat, “So, apart from buying suits, what is it that you do?”He smirks, and takes another sip of the foul liquid inside the ceramic cup, “I’m a psychologist, though I dabble in cooking from time to time.”Dana’s intrigued. She can, maybe, master a fried egg, “Really? What do you cook?”His grin widens, “Meat, mostly.”// Dana works at a suit shop. Hannibal is a client. There is a wedding.





	Just Keep Shopping by thankyouforexisting [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Keep Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987726) by [thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting). 



**Title** : Just Keep Shopping  
**Author** : thankyouforexisting  
**Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hannibal  
**Character** : Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Abigail Hobbs/Original Female Character  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : chose not to use  
**Summary** : Dana doesn’t say anything. Her lady boner for Alana must be pretty obvious. She clears her throat, “So, apart from buying suits, what is it that you do?”  
He smirks, and takes another sip of the foul liquid inside the ceramic cup, “I’m a psychologist, though I dabble in cooking from time to time.”  
Dana’s intrigued. She can, maybe, master a fried egg, “Really? What do you cook?”  
His grin widens, “Meat, mostly.”// Dana works at a suit shop. Hannibal is a client. There is a wedding.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4987726)  
**Length** 0:16:36  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Just%20Keep%20Shopping%20by%20thankyouforexisting.mp3)


End file.
